dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rain
Perfil thumb|250px|Rain *'Nombre:' 비 (Bi ) / Rain *'Nombre real:' 정지훈 / Jung Ji Hoon *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 185cm *'''Peso: 74kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Esposa:' Kim Tae Hee *'Agencia:' Rain Company **William Morris (EE.UU) Biografía Rain pasó la mayor parte de su infancia viviendo con sus padres y su hermana menor, Jung Hanna, cerca de la Universidad de Yonsei. A pesar de ser un niño introvertido y tímido, se descubrió que tenía una pasión por la danza, cuando actuó en un concurso de talentos para la escuela secundaria. Inicialmente tuvo dificultades para equilibrar la danza y los académicos y recibió bajas calificaciones durante el comienzo de la secundaria debido a sus prácticas de baile frecuentes. Él decidió seguir su pasión y asistió a la Escuela de Artes en donde recibió su primera instrucción formal en la actuación y pudo continuar el baile también. Rain de nuevo descubrió que no podía centrarse tanto en la danza y sus estudios en la actuación, era flojo en varias ocasiones. Antes de ser conocido como Rain, debutó en un grupo de seis chicos, "Fan Club", en 1998. Su primer álbum se llamó "꿈을 찾아서/ In Search of a Dream". Que fue una remake del hit de 1997,"Tubthumping" del grupo Británico Chumbawumba. Para 1999, Ji-Hoon no estaba pasando por un buen momento, su grupo lanzó su segundo album con Fan Club, sin tener éxito, por lo que pronto de separaron. Al mismo tiempo, su madre enfermó. Sin dinero y con una hermana menor a la que cuidar e ir a la escuela, él todavía siguió adelante, siempre bailando y soñando con convertirse en cantante. Comenzó a audicionar para varias agencias de talento. Por lo que en el 2000, Rain fue contratado como aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, dirigida por el artista de grabación y productor Park Jin -Young. En una entrevista en la CNN y también en un documental de Discovery Channel llamado "Descubriendo Hip Korea", recordó que se le rechazó en varias ocasiones por su aspecto: "De hecho, me dijeron después de una audición que mi canto y el baile era genial, pero yo no lo conseguía porque no tenía párpado doble". Sin embargo, finalmente lo logró cuando el productor Park Jin -Young vió a su unidad y persistencia durante una audición en la que Rain bailó por horas sin parar, a diferencia de los habituales diez minutos una audición. Durante los primeros años de la formación, fue bailarín secundario. Durante los entrenamiento, Rain no iba a menudo a su casa y le decía a sus padres que iba a estudiar a al biblioteca, mientras que de hecho, iba al estudio de baile. Él luchó financieramente y en ocasiones tenía que estar sin comer. Sin embargo, él siguió centrándose en su baile y canto a pesar de que estaba esperando ansiosamente para su debut. Finalmente, en 2002 debutó con el álbum "Bad Guy", donde fue presentado a los medios de comunicación a través de su nombre de escenario o comercial, Rain. En el 2003 participó en un programa de televisión de la cadena SBS llamado "Banjun Drama", donde dio a conocer su dotes representativos. Después de esto ha hecho varios dramas de televisión, como "Sandong" en "Full House" (con un gran éxito), "A Love to Kill" , "Fugitive", entre otros. Ha recibido grandes premios tanto como cantante y como actor, siendo reconocido en Japón como uno de los mejores. En el año 2006 realizó un concierto en Madison Square Garden (New York), vendiéndose las entradas en menos de un día. 2008 es llamado para participar en la película Hollywoodense "Speed Racer/Meteoro". En el 2008, cambia de agencia y crea su propia bajo el nombre de J TUNE Entertainment, en ese mismo año, saca su 5to disco titulado "Rainism". A finales de ese año, crea su propia marca de ropa llamada Six to Five (6/25). En noviembre de 2009 se estrenó su película "Ninja Assassin", en la cual es el actor principal. La película fue producida por los hermanos Wachowski, que observaron en él potencial tras ver la primera secuencia de la película Speed racer. Además, también eligió personalmente a los cinco miembros de su primer grupo de pop, en Corea (MBLAQ). Dramas *August Not The End (2017) *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) *Diamond Lover (JZTV, 2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Sitcom Temas para Dramas * Good Morning tema para A Love to Kill (2005) * My House is Sweet tema para A Love to Kill (2005) * I Love You tema para A Love to Kill (2005) Películas *Uhm Bok Dong (2017) *For Love or Money (2014) *The Prince(2014) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Meteoro-Speed Racer(2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Temas para Películas * Kung Fu Fighting tema para Kung Fu Panda (2008) Programas De TV * Flower Crew (Ep.19) 2017 * (JTBC) Knowing Brothers (15/01/17) *Running Man "Aventura en Australia" - Ep. 188, 189, 191, 214 *Happy Camp (Programa Chino) *The Superman Returns - Cameo Ep. 15 *Yoo Hee Yeol´s Sketchbook *Rain Effect ( Reality Show de su propia vida - Mnet) *1 Night 2 Days *Strong Heart *Family Outing (Ep. 21 y 22) *Happy Together *AOS con MBLAQ *Hip Korea: Rain (Documental Discovery Channel) *ABC Entertainment Forecast (Programa USA) Colaboraciones *Kim Tae Woo - Brothers＆Me (with JYP & Rain) (2011) *G.NA - Things I Would Like To Do If I Had A Lover (2010) Anuncios Publicitarios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (con Victoria Song) (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) *(2006) PEPSI Commercial ( with Christina Aguilera) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 500px; " cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" border="1" {| ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Álbum' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Información' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Lista de canciones' |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |n001 Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Mayo-2002 | # 우(雨) (Rain) # 악수 (Handshakes) # 나쁜 남자 (Bad Guy) # 나 (Me) # 익숙치 않아서 (Can't Get Used To It) # Baby Baby # 안녕이란 말 대신 (Instead of Saying Goodbye) # 너처럼 (Like You) (feat. Bada) # 나론 안되니 ((Am I Not Good Enough)) (feat. Hoony Hoon, Heo In Chan) # 왜 (Why) # What's Love (feat. Danny, Lexy, Byul & JYP) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rain 2 Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Octubre-2003 | # 2003.10.16 # 알면서 (Because I Know) # 난 또 니가 좋은거야 (Why Do I Love You Again) # 왜 하필 (How Come) # 너에게 나는 (I to You) # 너마저 (Even You) # 내가 유명해지니 좋니 (Do You Love Me Or My Fame) # 태양을 피하는 방법 (How To Avoid the Sun) (Gtr.Remix) # 화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 (Men are From Mars, Woman are From Venus) # 아쉬운 빈 공간 (The Empty Space) # 안녕이란 말 대신 (Instead of Saying Goodbye) (Remix) # 태양을 피하는 방법 (How To Avoid the Sun) # 태양이 떠도 (Even When The Sun Rises) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |It's Raining Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Octubre-2004 | # 하고 싶었던 말 (Words I Wanted To Say) # It's Raining # I Do # 지운 얼굴 (Familiar Face) # 11 Days # Quiz # My Groove (feat. Epik High & Lim Jung Hee) # 난 (I) # Biggest Thing # Wanna Talk (feat. Juvie) # But I Love You # 찾아요 (Looking) (feat. Huh In Chang) # No No No # To You # I Love You (feat. 노을) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rain's World Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Octubre-2006 | #Rain's World # I'm Coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # "내가 누웠던 침대" (In My Bed) # "하루도" (Not A Single Day) # "카시오페아 (Feat. 임정희)" (Cassiopeia (Feat. Lim Jeong Hee))  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't Stop   #"Touch Ya (Feat. TaeWan Aka C-Luv)"   #Move On   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #"To My Friends"  #"나 (B-Garage Remix)" (Me) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rainism 5 Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 | #"My Way (Intro)"   #"RAINISM" # Only You   #"Love Story (0912......그 이후)" (0912......Since Then)  #"사랑이라는 건" (Love Is) #"내 여자" (My Girl) # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. TaeWan A.K.A C-Luv) # "고개 돌려" (Turn Your Head)   #"9월 12일" (September 12th) # My Way # "RAINISM (Remix)" |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rain Effect 6 Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-Enero-2014 | #Rain Effect #30SEXY #LA SONG #어디 가요. 오빠 (Where Are You Going, Oppa? (feat. HyunA #마릴린 먼로 (Marilyn Monroe) #차에 타봐 (Baby) #Superman #알아버렸어 (Found Out) #Dear Mama Don't Cry #30SEXY (East4A Deeptech Mix) |} 'Edición Especial' 'Álbum Especial' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' 13-Mayo-2002 *'Familia:' Esposa (Kim Tae Hee), padre, una hermana menor (Hanna) y cuñado (Lee Wan). *'Mejor amigo:' Kim Kwang Min *'Fanclub:' Cloud *'Color fanclub:' Gris *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna) *'Religión: ' Catolicismo (Nombre de bautismo: Michael) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, inglés, japonés y chino mandarín. *'Cantantes a seguir:' Kang Ta, Van Ness Wu, Han Geng *'Ex-agencias: 'JYP Entertainment (2002-2007) / J.Tune Entertainment (2007-2011) / Cube Entertainment (2013-2015) *Estuvo trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas, lo que resultaría ser su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour, en Junio de 2007, concluyó, así mismo, su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment. *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment, creó su propia compañia J. Tune Entertainment, conocida anteriormente como Rainy Entertainment. Y, a su vez, firmó en la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *Ha apadrinado a 3 grupos, tanto en el baile como en canto, estos son 2PM, Wonder Girls y MBLAQ. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicho festival y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevando a cabo sus últimos conciertos "The Best Show" en Seúl los días 24 y 25 de septiembre de ese mismo año, respectivamente. *En enero del 2013 se confirmó que mantenía una relación sentimental con la actriz Kim Tae Hee desde septiembre del 2012. *Realizó su primera presentación en Tailandia-Bangkok el día 24 de Agosto de 2013, luego de completar el Servicio Militar obligatorio. *Compuso una canción especial para su difunta madre llamada "Dear Mama Don't Cry". *El 2 de enero del 2014 Rain lanza su nuevo disco "Rain Effect" llegando a ser N° 1 en ventas, N°1 en el chart semanal de Hanteo, Geon y Synnara y lidera en el N°1 en las listas de búsquedas como Naver y Daum. *Recibió el bautismo católico en una catedral de Gyeonggi-do y su padrino fue el actor veterano Ahn Sung Ki. *El 17 de enero de 2017, Rain publicó una dulce carta escrita a mano en Instagram anunciando su compromiso con Kim Tae Hee luego de 4 años de relación. *Se casó con la actriz Kim Tae Hee el 19 de enero del 2017 en una ceremonia en una catedral en Seúl acompañados de sus amigos y familiares mas cercanos. Enlaces *Página oficial (Rain Company) *Fanclub *Canal de YouTube *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Galería Rain1.jpg Rain2.jpg Rain3.jpg Rain4.jpg Rain5.jpg Rain6.jpg Rain7.jpg Rain8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Rain - Bad Guy|Bad Guy Rain - Handshakes|Handshakes Rain - How To Avoid the Sun|How To Avoid the Sun Rain - Instead of Saying Goodbye|Instead of Saying Goodbye Rain - It's Raining|It's Raining Rain - I|I Rain - I Do|I Do Rain - I'm Coming|I'm Coming 'Japón' Rain - Sad Tango (Japanese Ver.)|Sad Tango (Japanese Ver.) Rain - Free Way (Japanese Ver.)|Free Way (Japanese Ver.) Rain - Move On (Japanese Ver.)|Move On (Japanese Ver.) Rain - I Do (Japanese Ver.)|I Do (Japanese Ver.) 'China' Rain - Any Dream|Any Dream Rain - The Best Present (Chinese Ver.)|The Best Present (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1982 Categoría:KDebut2002 Categoría:JDebut2006 Categoría:R.A.I.N. Company